Miracle Boy Meets World
by 1rstpic
Summary: One of Eric's many girlfriends in New York gets pregnant. She dumps her baby on the doorstep of his and leaves. Now Eric has a baby girl, not knowing how to raise a child. He promises himself he would try his hardest to raise his child for Tommy. Will Eric succeed with the help of his friends, or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

Miracle | Boy Meets World

Chapter 1:

"That's weird." I stated scrunching my eyebrows together. Today was the day Shawn, Topanga, Cory, and I were getting together at my apartment in New York. It's been a long while since we all starting living here, 11 months to be exact. Cory and Topanga have been going strong while Shawn calls Angela everyday. I, on the other hand go to parties and meet new girls almost every weekend. I have a job; I work at the children's adoption center. I feel that I have to ever since I gave up on Tommy, he'll always be my little brother.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Topanga asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, Yeah." I mumbled standing up and exiting the living room to answer the door. I opened the door to reveal a girl that looks really familiar holding a blanket. When I moved closer I noticed a tiny adorable baby in it sleeping. I closed the door behind me and studied the girl.

"Hey." She smiled sadly.

"Um, Hi?" I asked wondering where I've seen her.

"Do you remember me?" She asked looking slightly devastated.

"I'm sorry, but no." I said taking another confused look at the baby in her arms.

"I'm Scarlett. We've met almost a year ago at a party and hitched it up." She chuckled nervously getting teary eyed.

"Oh yeah! Scarlett, how've you been?" I asked getting internally worried. You don't see a girl you've met a year ago randomly stopping by and start to cry.

"Honestly?" She asked holding the baby on one arm and wiping a tear with the other. I nodded curiously.

"Terrible." She sighed taking a deep look in her baby, then handing it to me.

"Wha-?" I asked getting the baby that was shoved to me.

"It's yours." She said slowly trying to stop the crack in her voice, but I heard it anyway.

"No." I said lowly trying to give her back the baby, but she just took a step back crying more.

"I got pregnant after we," She explained, "I found out 2 weeks later, I remember crying after finding out. Ya know living with only a friend isn't a good environment to be pregnant in." She chuckled nervously, but stopped as soon as she saw the hard look on my face. "She's 3 months old. Her name is Jamie Nicole, after my mother's name. She's an angel really." She cried softly.

"There's no proof it's mine." I finally had the guts to say.

"You're the only guy I slept with that month. Last time I'd done it besides you was when I was 18." She said staring lovingly into her baby's wide eyes, "Mommy's right here." She whispered softly touching Jamie's tiny hand.

"W-why are you giving her to me?" I asked my voice changing a bit.

"I'm leaving. I can't raise a child living like this. I have no money, I can't feed her, she deserves better." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't raise a child!" I snapped remembering Tommy, I let him go for a better family even though I loved him, just like she's doing now, letting go.

She stepped forward and gave Jamie a kiss on the forehead, "I'll always love you, baby." She cried not caring if her voice cracked or not.

She took two steps back and wiped tear after tear on her cheek.

"You can't just leave!" I yelled as she walked away, the white snow sinking with every step she took.

She turned around, her eyes bloodshot from her crying, "Goodbye." She cried and walked away not looking back, ignoring the yells I gave out.

"Don't leave!" I yelled when she finally left my sight. I looked down and saw Jamie staring at me with her beautiful bright blue eyes, which she probably got from her mother. She looked so scared, she's so small, yet she looked like she's preventing herself to cry.

"Guess it's just you and me now." I said after a long while of me studying her small face.

I turned around and opened the door. I hurriedly entered the house and shut the door behind me.

"Aw, who's that?" Topanga asked as I re-entered the living room. Cory and Shawn looked up confused at the baby I'm holding. The baby that's Scarlett gave away. The baby that was a mistake. The baby that belongs to me.

"My baby."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know what I noticed, in the 1D music video; Zayn dresses up as a girl and names himself Veronica. And when Shawn dresses up as a girl in the episode _Chick like me_ (Season 4 Episode 15) he names himself Veronica too! And this chapter is just kinda like a filler chapter. Please Review!

Eric's P.O.V:

"Are you sure it's yours?" My mom asked on the phone after I explained everything that happened yesterday, from the doorbell ringing to my own baby lying in my arms. Topanga and Cory offered to sleep over last night, since they thought I was shaken up about the sudden news. Shawn stayed until midnight, and then left because he had a college class the next day. Jamie was actually quiet most of the time. She just cried in the middle of the night, a lot.

"Yeah mom. I don't think any girl would lie about that kind of stuff." I replied hesitantly.

"Okay, just make sure to take care."

"Alright, bye." I hung up right as soon as Topanga entered the room with Jamie in her arms.

"Hey." I said walking up to her and gently waving Jamie's arm up and down.

"Cory went to get diapers and baby stuff while you were on the phone." She said looking down at Jamie.

"I totally forgot about that. But why Cory?" I asked, "He doesn't know much about babies ya know?" I chuckled.

"Yeah but he insisted to. Besides I told him what to get." She started rocking Jamie, who was kinda fussy now.

"What is he getting?" I asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"The usual, diapers, baby food, milk powder, clothes, a few toys." She said handing Jamie to me, "When are you getting the crib and stroller?"

"I don't know. Soon, I guess." I shrugged bouncing Jamie on my lap, "But you needa pick them." I laughed, soon followed by Jamie smiling.

"Aw, that's adorable." Topanga cooed leaning forward to Jamie.

"I think that was her first smile with us." I smiled widely at a smiling Jamie.

The rest of the evening consisted of me trying to explain to dad what happened, mom told him but he didn't believe her so I had to explain it myself. Jamie spit up milk on her onesie a few minutes ago, which Topanga is cleaning now, and Shawn trying to shush her by carrying her all around the apartment. He came over half an hour ago after his college classes. They all have two weeks off for winter break, which is good since I have work then. But I have the first five days off before I have to work again.

"Why is Cory taking so long?" I asked hanging up on perfect timing.

"Knock. Knock!" Cory yelled coming through the door carrying tons of bags in his arms.

"What took you so long?" Topanga asked from the kitchen sink, "What's all that?"

"Well, you asked me to get a few things, but I got some other stuff." He said piling all the bags on the floor.

"What did you get?" I asked as Shawn gave up on trying to make Jamie be quiet and handed her to me.

"Gather around children." Cory joked sitting on the chair that's placed near the fire place. Topanga showed up from the kitchen and sat down on the nearest couch, followed by Shawn. I stayed on the floor with Jamie sprawled in front of me, still fussy, but stopped crying.

"Okay, Topanga, you know how you told me to get baby clothes?" He asked. Topanga nodded her head, confused.

"Look what I got!" He said happily holding a baby onesie that says '_I love my uncle." _on it. I chuckled shaking my head at him. He showed us some other ridiculous clothes that included tiny shirt that had a bumble bee pattern on it.

"I also got this sucky thing." He showed us.

"That's a pacifier." Topanga corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Cory shushed. I grinned at my excited younger brother. He seemed so happy buying all these baby things. He got baby milk powder, baby bottles, and some toys.

"Okay! Check this out!" He said holding a box up. It was a baby play mat with toys dangling on top on the picture.

"Thanks Cory." I said once he was finally done. He got everything necessary, but we still need a crib, stroller, and car seat. He even got a baby bag for that matter.

"You sure are excited." Shawn commented from the couch.

"Well yeah. I'm an uncle!" He cried aloud.

"I think it's sweet." Topanga said as Jamie made a baby noise.

"You know what's weird?" Cory said looking at Jamie.

"What?" We all asked him.

"Josh is an uncle now too." He replied chuckling. We all been struck in realization and started laughing. Jamie laughed along, which made us even laugh more, because she has no idea why we're laughing.

"Since there are diapers, I think we should change Jamie's." Shawn said after a while, he waved his hand in front of his nose to show how much it smelled.

"Topanga!" All three of us yelled pointing to her.

"Why me?" She yelled in betrayal.

"'Cause you're the only girl." Cory replied.

"Well Eric's the dad!" She said.

"C'mon please." I begged.

"Fine." She huffed; she then stood up and got Jamie off the floor.

"I think she also needs a shower." I called when Topanga entered the hall to the bathroom. She swiftly turned around and gave me a dirty look.

"Just saying." I put my hands up in surrender. She laughed humorlessly and went back to her business.

"So?" Shawn said after a while of silence.

"When are mom and dad gonna see Jamie?" Cory interrupted.

"I never thought of that." I admitted.

"Well, you could drive there tomorrow. I mean it's roughly 2 hours to there. And you don't have work." He replied.

"I guess." I shrugged, "But I can't go tomorrow morning, maybe in the evening. I could pack during the day, and I needa buy a car seat for Jamie."

"Oh, okay." Cory said leaning forward in his seat. We were awkwardly silent for a few minutes before Cory broke it.

"Ya know we could go with you." He said.

"Oh thank you," I sighed in relief, "I didn't wanna ask."


End file.
